youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the God of Cartoon's TV-spoof of Barney and Friends. Cast The Dinosaurs * Barney - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Baby Bop - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * BJ - E.B. (Hop) * Riff - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) The Children * Michael - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Amy - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Tina - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Luci - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Derek - Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Kathy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Shawn - Kristoff (Frozen) * Min - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Tosha - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) * Julie - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * David (Kenny Cooper) - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Jason (Kurt Dyzukien) - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) * Carlos - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Maria - Merida (Brave) * Juan - Thumper (Bambi) * Ashley and Alissa - Lilo and Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) * Kenneth - Max (Max and Ruby) * Stephen - Peter Rabbit * Kristen - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Kim - Master Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Chip - Robin Hood * Robert - Peter Cottontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) * Keesha - Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Hannah - Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Jeff - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) * Curtis - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Michael (Teenage) - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Emily - Eep Crood (The Croods) * Jill - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) * Linda - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Danny - Genie (Aladdin) * Mario - Fear (Inside Out) * Gianna - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Angela - June (Little Einsteins) * Beth - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Whitney - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Sarah - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Kami - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * David (Emilio Mazur) - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Jackson - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Jamal - Gingy (Shrek) * Stacy - Passion Fruit (Annoying Orange) * Colleen - Starfire (Teen Titans) * Laura - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Nick - Gonzo (Muppets) * Miguel - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) * Scott - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Tony - Russell (Up) * Rachel - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Anna - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Kevin - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Emma - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Ben - Matt (Cyberchase) * Tracy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) Others * Farmer Henderson - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Mother Goose - Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Twynkle the Elf - Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * King - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Clarence - Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Aunt Molly - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Professor Tinkerputt - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Kelly - Molly (Bubble Guppies) * The Winkster - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) * Stella the Storyteller - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Mr. Boyd - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Scooter McNutty - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Miss Etta Kettle - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Booker T. Bookworm - Cyborg (Teen Titans) * Mr. MacRooney - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * Mateo - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Category:Thomas the God of Cartoon Category:Barney and Friends Spoofs